10 Drabbles
by WriterInTheMaking101
Summary: You know the deal; ten songs set on shuffle, ten drabbles. Some set in the future. Enjoy!


**Well wouldn't you know it? Look who's decided to try out the incredible genius-like idea of the 10 Song Challenge for Grey's. I've followed all the rules and as a result, some of these drabbles are a little bit on the odd side, some angsty. I also apologize if you read this and think "Why did she choose this drabble for that song?" but it was just whatever came to mind!**

**Disclaimer: Every single character, song lyrics in this Fan Fiction are not mine and soley belong to ABC TV, the writers, producers etc. For Grey's. None of this is mine!**

**Better Days**

**The Goo Goo Dolls**

_Just a chance that maybe we'll find better days_

_'Cause I don't need boxes wrapped in strings_

_And designer love and empty things_

_Just a chance that maybe we'll find better days_

Izzie, lying there in the hospital bed, guessed that things would get better. Derek told her she'd survive, and she supposed that was the important part. She wasn't going to die. She would get to live, stay with Alex. She would no longer be known as 'the girl that killed her feyonce.' Now she would be 'the girl that killed her feyonce and then saw the dead feyonce, had sex with him, broke up with him, and then found out she had a brain tumor.'

'Iz,' Alex said, softly. She hadn't really talked to him since she'd fainted at two thirty in the morning on the bathroom floor. Meredith had found her, called 911. She'd been brought in an ambulance, diagnosed with the tumor shortly after. But in all that time she hadn't spoken to Alex.

'Hi,' she said, tears gathering up in her eyes.

'I'm sorry I didn't take you seriously, about seeing Denny,' he told her.

'It's okay. I wouldn't have taken myself seriously.' She wiped the overflowing tears from her cheeks. 'I'm sorry I'm insane.'

Alex took her hand, squeezed it and held her tightly.

**Forever Young**

**Rod Stewart**

_Be courageous and be brave_

_And in my heart you'll always stay_

_Forever young, forever young_

_Forever young, forever young_

_'_Mommy,' Jackson's voice was a little unsteady.

'Yes, sweetheart?' His mother asked. She looked so happy, even though her hair was greasy and her eyes were baggy.

'I'm sorry I scared you so bad.'

'You never apologize for that, baby,' she said, kissing his forehead. 'Never, okay?'

'Okay.' Jackson rearranged the monster trucks that were on his hospital tray. 'Mom?'

'Yeah?'

'How come that lady's husband had to die so that I could live?'

He broke her heart sometimes, he really did. She wound her fingers through his. 'I don't know. I know that's a bad answer. But I can't tell you that it happened for a reason, because even though I have never been as happy and as grateful as I am right now, I feel awful for that lady and her husband.'

'Maybe,' Jackson said, 'Dad sent it down from Heaven. The lady?'

'Well,' she laughed wryly, stroking Jackson's cheek, 'that would be like Daddy, wouldn't it?'

'Yeah,' Jackson nodded. 'Sure would be.'

He sipped his water. 'Mom?' he asked again.

'Yeah?'

'Nothing. I just love you.'

**Just Another Day in Paradise**

**Phil Vassar**

_Well it's okay_

_It's so nice_

_It's just another day in paradise_

_Well there's no place that I'd rather be_

'Daddy! Daddy!' Ella cried into Derek's ear. 'Guess what!' Sometimes Ella acted as though Derek was deaf.

'Yes?'

'Mommy is going to play outside with us!'

'Really!' Derek said.

'Yes! Right now! Come on Daddy! Feed your pager to Sophie,' she giggled. 'That way nobody can call you to do surgeries.'

Derek got ready with Ella and went outisde with Meredith. 'You ready to play some ball?' she asked, a bat in her hand. She tossed a glove to Ella, and for the next forty minutes, the three of them ran around the yard, trying to play baseball.

Ella nearly knocked out Derek's front tooth, and Meredith almost swung the bat into the neighbour's yard, but they had fun. They laughed and laughed, and after, to cool themselves off, they held hands and jumped into the pool, all with their clothes on.

'God,' Meredith laughed. 'That's horrible. My shirt's soaking.'

Derek floated past her on his back and kissed her cheek. 'We are so lucky.'

'Sure are!' Ella yelled, doing a cannon ball into the pool. 'Sure, sure are.'

**Imagine**

**The Beatles**

_Imagine there's no heaven_

_It's easy if you try_

_No hell below us_

_Imagine all the people_

_Living for today_

Meredith couldn't exactly point out why it had upset her so much. Well. She could. It was horrible, watching a man die like that. Even a serial killer, that had done some awful things to so many people. It was still awful, and it added to the awfulness of it because of the fact that Meredith's job was to save people's lives.

As she woman next to her sobbed into her husband's shoulders and the guards beside William stood stonily at each corner of him, watching him die, Meredith stared directly at him, her mouth hanging open a little bit.

And when it was over, she came out and found Derek waiting for her. She couldn't put it into words how she felt as she fell into his arms, sobbing into his shoulder. He rubbed her back. 'It's alright,' he soothed.

'I-I'm sorry,' she managed. 'For going.'

'Meredith,' he said. 'Please. Don't apologize.'

He led her into the front seat, took off his coat, put it on her shaking body and drove her home.

**Dancing**

**Elisa**

_Time is gonna take my mind_

_and carry it far away where I can fly_

_The depth of life will dim my temptation to live for you_

_If I were to be alone silence would rock my tears_

The second date was better than the first. It started off on a better foot when Owen showed up sober. He had roses for her. He was wearing a suit and a tie. 'Hello,' he said graciously.

She nodded at him. 'Hey.'

'Do you want to go?' He asked.

She strongly resisted the temptation to tell him that no, she wanted to sit in her apartment all night, after she'd gotten dressed up and shaved her legs and put on makeup. But she didn't. 'Sure.'

He took her hand and led her down the driveway, into his car. They drove for a while, and then they got out and they were in a field in the middle of nowhere. 'Um.'

'I know, it's not what I was planning on. But.. if you stand still, for a really long time, you get a great view of the stars. And I know it sounds stupid, but.. it's hard to get a good view of the stars in Seattle, you know, 'cause it rains so much.'

She thought about it. 'When I was six, I wanted to be an astrologist.'

'When I was six I wanted to be a hamster.'

She smiled gently. 'What the hell?'

He shrugged, and they walked into the field. He held up a picnic basket and then stood up. 'You any good at dancing?'

'With the picnic basket?'

'No. With another person.'

'I'm alright. I haven't slow danced since.. prom, I think.'

'I am a very good dancer,' he said. He took her hand and twirled her around a little bit.

'Funny,' she said, resting her head on his shoulder, 'I always figured you'd be the kind to have two left feet.'

They danced for a long time and Cristina registered the fact that she had not felt so safe in a long time.

**Sunday Morning**

**Maroon 5**

_Sunday morning rain is falling_

_Steal come covers shed some skin_

_Clouds are shrouding us in moments unforgettable_

_You twist to fit the mold that I am_

Mark and Lexie lay on her attic bed. It was a Sunday and it was raining outside. They could hear the rain on the attic roof. They were reading the Sunday comics together, and while Mark kept up a running commentary of how pathetic they were, he was so unbelievably happy, his hand resting on her lower back, her head on his chest. Her hair smelled ridiculously good.

She laughed at a Garfield comic and sat up, smiling widely. Her big eyes full of innocence. 'You want pancakes?' she asked.

'You cook?'

'Yes,' she nodded. 'Well. Izzie cooks. And nobody's home.' She wiggled her eye brows and he kissed her nose. 'I really want pancakes,' she begged. 'We have whipped cream to put on them.'

And so the two of them went downstairs, wearing sheets as capes, grabbed a stack of pancakes, whipped cream, maple syrup and chocolate chips before they headed back upstairs. They took turns feeding each other pancakes, and then, somewhere near one thirty in the afternoon, they fell back asleep.

Mark was happy. This, in his books, was something of a life changing event. The fact that he was happy.

**Boston**

**Augustana**

_She said I think I'll go to Boston_

_I think I'll start a new life_

_I think I'll start it over _

_Where no one knows my name_

Callie needed to get away. She needed to get away from Erica, who technically wasn't there in body, but in every other way possible was there. She needed to get away from Sadie and Mark and.. everyone. So she bought a train ticket to Boston.

Callie had been to Boston twice; once when she was eight, with her mother and step father, and once again when she was sixteen, with her best friend Jane. She didn't remember it all that well. The only thing she knew was that Boston was far enough from Seattle and from everyone that she needed to get away from.

So she sat on the train, allowed her head to be supported by the window. She watched the world pass her by, listened to a little boy behind her ramble to his mother about how babies came 'straight from the uterus.'

She thought that maybe, in Boston, she might meet someone else, that wasn't caught up in stupid, high school drama, that didn't have a scalpel permanantly attached to their hand, that wasn't always complaining and sleeping with anything with legs. Maybe she would meet a normal person. A person that didn't think of her as that 'weird lesbian girl' that didn't even know about her and Erica.

Boston sounded pretty good to her.

**Ironic**

**Alins Morissette**

_It's a death row pardon two minutes two late_

_And isn't it ironics... don't you think_

_It's like rain on your wedding day _

_It's a free ride when you've already paid_

Bailey couldn't help but think how ironic it was that she was trying so desperately to keep this family together. Melinda and Jackson. She was fighting harder than she'd fought in so long to keep them from falling apart. Yet her own family was crumbling right in front of her eyes. Faster and faster every day.

She hadn't technically been home in two days. She hadn't kissed Tuck good night, hadn't sat down to dinner with her husband without Tuck in three weeks. She was worried about her own family, she was scared to try and fix it because she wasn't sure how much damage had been done.

Bailey was good at fixing bones and brains and hearts and kidneys. But she wasn't so good at fixing feelings. Patching up what had been destroyed, especially when it had been destroyed so many times.

So she was throwing every single fibre of herself into fixing this family and making sure that this little boy, no matter what else, left the hospital alive, happy. She wouldn't let him die on her watch, she would not let Melinda go back to her house alone, childless, no husband.

It was ironic.

**Fix You**

**Coldplay**

_When you try your best but you don't succeed_

_When you get what you want but not what you need_

_When you feel so tired but you can't sleep _

_Stuck in reverse_

Izzie was scared. She was going to have surgery in an hour, to remove her brain tumor. Meredith had been in. And it made Izzie all the more frightened because now that her and Cristina were talking again, Izzie was back to her old faded into the background self. But Meredith had come to see Izzie, and it felt, to Izzie, like a goodbye.

And now Alex was there. At first, he'd tried to kid around. 'If you see the light,' he instructed, 'you stay far away from it. I don't care what Denny says.'

'Alex,' her hands shook. 'I don't want to do this.'

He stopped kidding and put his hand over her quivering ones. 'Izzie. You are going to be fine. You have the best surgical team working on you, and I'm going to be there, okay? For the whole thing. Right there with you. Nothing is going to happen to you.'

She couldn't stop the tears that fell down her cheeks. 'I know,' she said. 'God. I'm being stupid. It's just.. we have brain tumor patients that don't always live.'

'I know,' he rubbed her hand with his thumb. 'There's always some patients that don't live. But you're not going to be one of them, okay? No way are you going to be one of those patients.'

She nodded, a quick nod. 'Alright.' She turned to him. 'I love you too.'

'Hm?'

'That day, with the solo surgery. You told me you loved me, and I don't think I ever said it back. But I love you.'

He kissed the top of her head and caught a tear that fell from her eye. 'I know. I love you as well.'

**The World Needs a Drink**

**Terri Clark**

_I think the world needs a drink, I think enough's enough_

_She's been spinnin' around so long I'd say she's pretty wound up_

_Calm down, sit back, relax, tear up the contracts and save the ink_

_Yeah, I think the world needs a drink_

It had been a while since they'd been at Joe's, all of them together. But the surgery had gone well, Izzie was okay. It was a cause for celebration, they figured. So they were all sitting at the bar. Cristina was already a little drunk, as was Meredith. Izzie had sworn she was keeping her liquor under control, and was sipping from a glass of lemonade, while Alex sat beside her, his hand on her back. George was there too, eating peanuts, Derek and Mark played darts and Lexie flitted between her group of annoying interns and hanging onto Mark's side.

'You know,' Cristina announced, her voice wobbly 'I fink, if everyone just drank all the time, we would all be happy.'

'And we'd all be screwed,' Alex told her. 'Royally screwed.'

'You're ruining it,' Meredith told him. 'Cristina is right. Everyone should just drink, all the time. Right Iz?'

Izzie shrugged. 'Go for it.'

'More surgeries for Barbie,' Cristina laughed.

'You think so, right Joe? We all need a drink, all the time?' Meredith consulted Joe.

'Sure, Meredith. Sounds like a great idea.'

'Joe likes it,' Meredith announced loudly. 'Joe likes drinks!'


End file.
